So alive (Hannigram)
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: „I need to feel alive.", Will said with a stronger voice. „I need you to make me feel alive again." Hannibal had stopped walking and slowly put his hands into his own pockets. „What does make you so sure that I can help you with this?"


Shortstory Hannigramm.

So alive.

Will threw the door open with a loud bang. Hannibal looked up from his notes. He was sitting behind his huge, wooden desk.

„We don't have an appointment today.", he said and looked back down.

Will breathed heavily as if he had been running all the way to here. His eyes moved nervously from left to right while his whole body was shivering.

His lips trembled as if he was searching for the right words in his heads, making up sentences, throwing them out again. His head was twitching in every direction. He closed the door behind him and kept looking at it, clinging on to the doorknob with his sweaty right hand.

„I said, we don't have an appointment today."

This time, Hannibal didn't even look up from his notes.

„I-I didn't came here...for...treatment.", Will hissed through his dry lips. He said it quietly but forcefully. He took a step back from the door, slowly taking off his raincoat when he realized his clothes were completely soaked. His eyes slowly focused the marmoreal floor all around his feet. Water was dripping from his face, his hands, his legs onto the floor and formed a huge puddle. Every drop caused the water to slightly vibrate.

And then he smelled it.

Will closed his eyes slowly and passionetly took a deep breathe.

Hannibal was standing right behind him.

Will hadn't noticed because he had been so focused on the water.

„I-It's raining.", he slowly whispered.

Hannibal took Will's raincoat with two fingers and hung it up next to the door. His arm reached out right next to Will's face. His eyes still closed, his head automatically turned into Hannibal's direction.

„So, what is it that you came here for?"

Hannibal's words made Will's eyes open up slowly. He tried to focus again as the other guy walked back to his desk.

„I need to feel alive.", Will said with a stronger voice. „I need you to make me feel alive again."

Hannibal had stopped walking and slowly put his hands into his own pockets.

„What does make you so sure that I can help you with this?"

Will blushed because he could hear Hannibal was grinning. He knew exactly what Will wanted from him.

Hannibal turned on his heels.

„Come here."

His voice was dark and his eyes suddenly looked angry. Will swallowed hard.

„I said, come here.", Hannibal pointed at the desk.

Will hesitantly made his way up to Hannibal's desk until he stood right in front of the other man. He moved a little closer until he could feel warm breath on his face.

Suddenly, Hannibal grabbed Will's waist by force, spun him around a little and then slammed his uper part of his body onto the desk.

It felt like thousands of needles went though Will's body when his soft skin touched the hard desk. He could hear some of his knuckles crackle as he tried to absorb his fall. Hannibal held on to Will's head with his hand, pressing him down on the cold table.

Will breathed out heavily.

Hannibal watched Will's neck from above. His eyes focused on the left side where he could clearly see the blood pumping through the veines. He closed his eyes with pleasure for just a second.

„Your wet clothes are ruining my desk."

„Uh – I'm sorry?", Will said ironically but regretted it the same moment when Hannibal pushed his face even harder onto the desk.

„They're useless when they're wet anyway. You know, clothes were meant to-", he reached over to get his scissors and Will felt the cold steel on his back, „keep you warm on cold days. The thing with wet clothes is-", snip, snip, „-that the body can't heat up enough to keep itself from getting a cold."

Will felt the cloth slipping from his back to both sides. It was a nice feeling to get undressed by someone else than himself. Didn't happen that often lately. He liked being exposed and controlled. He could feel that Hannibal moved closer, putting his left leg between both of Will's legs, pushing him against the edge of the desk.

„You seem very alive to me.", Hannibal said.

„I'm not, I promise."

„I bet you will, just like every other animal, bleed when someone hurts your skin."

Hannibal grabbed Will's wrists and pinned them onto the desk.

„What do you m-GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

A piercing pain developed from his right shoulder and spread all over the right side of his body. Will tried to rear up, to struggle but he was at the mercy of Hannibal.

Hannibal, who had just burried his teeth deeply in Will's shoulder, slightly giggled like a maniac.

He bit a little harder, making Will bare his teeth and moaning in pain. He was sweating. The water and sweat on his forehead slowly combined to an even more discomforting liquid, slowly running down his face everywhere. The pain was nearly unbearable. But he could not give up. He could not let Hannibal win this round.

The other man had meanwhile reached his goal. He could feel warm warm liquid between his teeth. His tongue slipped forward as swift as an arrow.

„Hmmmm...", he moaned passionately. It was simply the best he had ever tasted. Again. Hannibal had tasted Will before but it was something special everytime he did it. It was so much better than anything or anyone else. That's why he had to stay alive. So Will's body could produce more of this delicious, delicious drug – blood.

Hannibal licked it all off. Will relaxed a little when he felt that Hannibal's teeth had let go of his skin. The desk was warm where his face had lied so he turned to the other side to cool down a little. „I am so... I'm sensitive...My skin is very sensitive...you can't just do it like this.", he hissed angrily.

„I do you the way I want."

Will's face blushed in excitement and then he felt Hannibal's grip losen around his right wrist. It had been a very hard grip. Will slowly felt the blood coming back to his hand. He didn't dare to move though.

He felt his wet pants fall to his feet. A rather cold hand found its way into his boxershorts.

„No-you-", he hissed, but it was already too late and he was too weak to put up a fight.

Hannibal's hand closed around Will's growing erection.

„God...no...this is not-", he moaned as Hannibal began to move his hand. Slowly up and down and sometimes he stopped for a second just to tease Will.

„I wonder if you body tastes the same everywhere.", Hannibal whsipered into Will's ear. The warm breath on his face made Will shiver.

„What – WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – OH MY GOD!", was what came out of Will's mouth as he felt the burning pain on one of the most sensitive parts of his body. He pushed himself up from the table to look at Hannibal's hand. She was still there. But there was blood.

„What the hell did you do?", he hissed angrily, but Hannibal pushed him back down.

„Thought these scissors would come in handy some time. Don't cry like a baby, it's just a really small cut."

„Well it doesn't feel like a 'small' cut."

„It's just two inches and by the way, I don't remember that I allowed you to speak...Now turn around."

Will slowly pushed himself back up from the desk, fell back onto Hannibal's body and stayed there for just a split-second. Then he forced himself to turn aorund.

Almost hypnotised by the eyes of the other man, he just stood there with his arms hanging loosely to both sides of his body, as if he had given up.

It was the scene of a violation. But the victim had agreed to this, almost begged for it.

Will's boxershorts fell to his feet.

Naked and exposed, he leaned against the edge of the desk again. He was weak, so weak, commited like an animal about to get shot.

And he loved every second of this.

He threw his head back and moaned through his teeth as Hannibal began to lick the blood of his erection. So sensitive, so sensitive... This was not going to last long.

„I'll cut it off if you come onto my face."

Will looked down. The view was too much for him to bear. He tried to look away but his eyes didn't want to move. This psychopath liking his cock was the most enjoyable thing ever.

_Who's the real psycho here?_ Was his last thought before he came into Hannibal's mouth with a loud and passionate moan.

„You're going to be sick by tomorrow, I guarantee it.", said Hannibal as Will put his coat back on. He didn't care.

He reached for the doorknob.

„No unexcpected visits anymore."

„Sure, Doctor Lector.", Will said and grinned. Of course this was a lie. And he was a very strange, sick man. Maybe even a psychopath. He surely was insane.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

Will left the room.

He had never felt so alive.


End file.
